kingkillerfandomcom-20200214-history
House Lackless
*Meluan Lackless *Netalia Lackless |status = Extant}} The Lackless family is one of the oldest and most respected in Vintas, able to trace their lineage back further than a millennium. Were it not for the burning of Caluptena, it is suspected that records could be found that would place their lineage as one of the oldest known. Description A good deal of legend surrounds the Lackless family, not the least of which seems to be tied to the origin of the family name itself. In the past it has mutated several times, from Loeclos, Loklos, and Loeloes. All three of these translate as "lockless," which ties into a legend surrounding the family, where it's rumored that there is a secret door on the oldest part of their ancestral estate which has no handles, hinges, or locks. The Lackless family once ruled parts of Modeg, Vintas, and a large section of what's now the Small Kingdoms. A splintering of the family led to differing parts taking on differing names ; the Aturan branch, the Lack-key family, was large, but ultimately fell on hard times (this is said to be the origin of the term "lackey," referring to the fallen nobility having to scrape to survive). Other branches included the Lacliths in the south and the Kaepcaen in Modeg, who both slowly spiraled into obscurity. The largest remaining branch is the Lackless family, who once had a full earldom in northern Vintas and controlled the city of Tinuë , but were supremely unlucky and fell into misfortune as a result of theft, assassination, invasion, and peasant revolt. The family still holds extensive lands and a prominent position in Vintish society, however, and Aculeus Lackless - the current holder of the Lackless estate - is behind only the royal family, the prince regents, Maer Alveron, and the Duchess Samista in terms of their rank in the peerage. Additionally, though the older Lackless heiress, Netalia, was disowned from the family for running away with an Edema Ruh troupe, her younger sister Meluan is married to Maer Alveron, further solidifying the family's place in the social hierarchy. Loeclos Box The Lackless are the owners of the Loeclos Box, a strange relic Kvothe believes is three thousand years old, surrounded in mystery. The box is currently in possession by Meluan Lackless. The Loeclos box is described as smelling similarly to Roah wood, and the Cthaeth. Lackless rhyme Throughout the Four Corners of Civilization are at least two versions of a rhyme spread about the Lackless family and a mysterious door. The rhyme is sung by children. Speculation * Denna could be in some way connected to the Lackless family, she has a knowing of the Yllish Story Knots that are on the Loeclos Box, and Meluan has been described as having a startling likeness to Denna. * Laurian, Kvothe's mother, may be Meluan's sister who ran away with a Ruh (evidence for this on Laurian's and Netalia's pages), which would therefore make Kvothe a 'Lackless bastard'. ** If that is actually true, Kvothe could be the 'son who brings the blood' mentioned on the second Lackless song, as presented above. * Iax could be a member of the Lackless family, as he is described as being a boy with no luck, 'Luckless'. * The Chronicler could be a member of the Lackless family, given his name is Devan Lochees, 'Lock key'. References Category:Groups Category:Nobility Category:Vintas